


The Perks of Dating an Engineer...

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna has a unique take on an anniversary gift for Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Dating an Engineer...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Thanks to cosmic_llin for the inspiration - B'Elanna is a huge engineering nerd, and that's why Kathryn loves her!  
> p.s. Happy Birthday!!!

Kathryn Janeway walked down the corridors to her quarters with a definite spring in her step.  Today was her and B’Elanna’s six month anniversary and, while she herself had not managed to get the day off, her Chief had and duly warned her lover not to come to her quarters during the day because she would be “making preparations”.  Janeway smiled as she imagined what she would find there: candles, soft romantic music playing, flowers – maybe even some of Tuvok’s beautiful new Vulcan rose hybrids from hydroponics, white wine chilling on ice, and B’Elanna dressed in a deep red silk dress that highlighted her every curve.   

Instead, however, she was greeted by… empty quarters.

“Lanna?!” she called out questioningly.  “B?  Are you in here?”  It was then that she heard the crash of something heavy and metallic falling followed by a hearty Klingon curse in, what sounded like… her bathroom?  She wandered through to take a look.  Upon opening the door she was met with the vision of B’Elanna lifting a ceiling panel from the floor of her bathroom and moving to step up onto a ladder.  She was wearing her standard Starfleet grey tank top with dark grey tracksuit bottoms.  She had her hair tied back loosely and had managed to get a smudge of dark dust on her right cheek.  She looked adorable. “Kathryn!  You’re here!  Wait, what time is it?!”  She put the ceiling panel back down and rushed over to greet her lover.  She went to hug her when she realized she was covered in no small amount of dust and grease from her endeavours throughout the day and pulled back at the last minute.  “Sorry, I would hug you but, ah, well, you can see what I look like!”  She leant over instead to plant a kiss on the amused cheek of her Captain. 

“Care to explain what’s going on in here?”  Janeway couldn’t hide her grin but there was also clear confusion written plainly in her expression. 

“You know I’ve been saving up my rations for a few weeks? “  B’Elanna began to wash her hands and face at the basin while she explained.

“I had noticed you’d acquired a particular fondness for leola root, yes….”  Janeway answered, looking around the room for clues at what had been going on here. 

“Well, I wanted to get you something that I think you really need, something that _we_ really need, together.”

“And that led you to ripping the ceiling out of my en suite?” Kathryn offered one of her classic crooked smiles.

“I can explain!”

“Then, by all means, please do…” Kathryn drawled.

“I saved up enough rations to replicate the required amount of sound insulation materials for your en suite.  It’s the smallest room in your quarters, and… well, by a quirk of design, it had strangely loud acoustics if you’ll remember,” she smiled at the memory of their time shared together in this room, “plus, I don’t know what Starfleet were thinking but all three walls somehow adjoin three different neighbouring quarters.”

“You soundproofed my bathroom.”  Kathryn looked at her lover incredulously.

“Well, it’s the only room with this!” She gestured towards the large bathtub, “and this!” she pointed to the shower stall, “and, if I remember rightly, and I’m sure I do, I’ve known you to get… pretty loud in both these locations.” B’Elanna answered with a wide grin.  “Still, I had this feeling that you were holding back, something about _not giving Tuvok mental images he didn’t need or giving Chakotay a heart attack_.”

“You soundproofed my bathroom.”  Janeway repeated slowly, as the penny finally dropped about what that actually meant.

“Yep!  I’d hoped to have it finished before you came, but I was having a problem with the last panel.  Would you help me?  I just need you to hold me steady while I give it a push back into place.”

“Sure”. 

B’Elanna picked up the final panel and took a few of steps up the ladder.  Kathryn put her arms round her lover’s legs to hold her in place.  She couldn’t resist stroking the strong, toned thighs she was holding before she got carried away and ventured a little higher to caress B’Elanna’s perfect ass. 

“Woah!  You’re not helping!” B’Elanna suddenly squealed, but looked down to bestow her lover with a searing glance.  “2 minutes, OK?  With this panel on…. We can do _anything_ we want, OK?!”

“OK, sorry!” Janeway looked up, with a playful, mock-admonished expression.  “You’re just too irresistible, that’s all!”

“Stop it!  You’re making me lose my focus!”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that…” Kathryn purred, her voice deepening with flirtation.

“Seriously, I’ll never get this panel on if you bring out the big guns too soon!”

“The _big guns_?”  Kathryn asked with faux innocence.

“You know what your voice does to me, Kathryn.”

“Mmmmhmmm, I do.”  She smiled then gestured that she would _zip it_ in response to B’Elanna’s exasperated look. 

“This thing is _heavy_!”

“And it’s highlighting your strength deliciously, my dear….”

“Oh GOD!” B’Elanna could hardly handle any more.  She turned and threw all her might into affixing the last panel before jumping down off the ladder.  “You!” she laughed, “You are in _so much trouble_!”

“I was rather hoping I would be!” Janeway replied with a flutter of her eyelashes.  At that, B’Elanna finally grabbed Kathryn up in her arms and kissed her.

“So, do you like your present?”  B’Elanna asked.

“I don’t think…” Kathryn kissed B’Elanna’s jawline, “I’ve had the opportunity”, placed her hands on B’Elanna’s hips, “to fully evaluate its potential…” and started rubbing B’Elanna’s stomach with her thumbs in maddeningly delicate touches. 

B’Elanna fluttered her eyes closed in the building ecstasy of Kathryn’s touches.  “Let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?” she whispered.

“Let’s…” Janeway breathed into B’Elanna’s ear before leaning in to kiss her exposed neck.  B’Elanna’s skin was warm and flushed from her exertions with the panel and Kathryn couldn’t get enough.  She nuzzled B’Elanna’s neck planting small kisses everywhere she could.  She took a deep breath and was fired up by the scent of B’Elanna’s body.  “I love your smell, Lanna…” she murmured, “especially when you’ve been working hard like today.  God, it drives me wild.”  She then proceeded to lick along B’Elanna’s clavicle towards the centre of her chest where she planted another tender kiss.  She then licked a path up to B’Elanna’s chin, slowly, deliberately, punctuated by small moans along the way.  B’Elanna whimpered.  She was in paradise.  Kathryn began kissing along her jawline again before finally reaching B’Elanna’s lips and claiming them in a passionate kiss. 

B’Elanna managed to open her eyes and they shared a look filled with passion, but most of all, love.  “You are wearing entirely too many clothes…” she uttered as she deftly removed Janeway’s uniform jacket and slipped it off her shoulders.  She cast the jacket into the corner with a small growl and threw her lover an almost feral grin.  The sight of Kathryn in her grey undershirt was usually enough to drive B’Elanna crazy with desire and today was no exception.  She carefully removed the pips from Janeway’s collar and put them in a dish by the sink.  “I don’t think we need the Captain here right now, do we?”

“Oh, she’s gone. She left when I saw you in that tank top, all disheveled and sexy as hell.”  Janeway replied.  

“And, as much as I love you in this shirt, I think it also needs to go…” B’Elanna slipped her fingers under the hemline of the shirt and lightly brushed Kathryn’s stomach making her gasp with pleasure.  She lifted the shirt up and off, also throwing it aside.  She swallowed.  Kathryn was wearing the sexiest bra she’d ever seen.  It was made of a deep navy blue lace with translucent gauze that revealed her already pert nipples through the material.  “Looks like someone else has been saving their replicator rations too…, and boy, was it worth it!”  B’Elanna brought her hands up and placed her open palms gently over Janeway’s taut nipples, eliciting another small gasp and the incredible sight of Kathryn Janeway throwing her head back in pleasure.  B’Elanna applied a small amount of pressure while playing with Janeway’s upper breasts with her fingers in smooth strokes.  She then drew her hands to the side to caress the sides of her breast while playing her nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

“God, B’Elanna, keep doing that!” Janeway let out a guttural moan.

The sight of Kathryn giving herself up to pure pleasure was something B’Elanna couldn’t get enough of.  Each moan sent a delectable wave of sheer joy coursing over her that travelled across her skin and flooded her body.  B’Elanna continued her caresses as she leant in to kiss Kathryn’s chest, shoulders, neck, anywhere she had access to. 

“You are so good, Lanna!  So _good_!”  Janeway was in rapture as B’Elanna gently manoeuvred her towards the wall for support.  B’Elanna leant forward, bringing their hips together and slipping her thigh between her lover’s, exerting delicious pressure on her writhing companion. 

“I wanna hear you scream my name, Kathryn.  I want to hear you moan and shout out and not hold back.  Give me everything you’ve got.”

“Lanna… yes, Lanna!” Janeway breathed.  B’Elanna snaked a hand down her body and slipped inside Janeway’s trousers.   Frustrated by the lack of access, she tugged at the hemline, letting out a little growl, which further set Kathryn alight.  Janeway had just about enough wherewithal to unbutton her trousers and begin to slip them down her thighs before B’Elanna took over and ripped them down and cast them aside.  B’Elanna pressed fervent kisses into Kathryn’s stomach, licking her hip bones and travelling up to capture a nipple in her mouth.  At the same time, she brushed her thumb lightly over Kathryn’s clitoris. 

“Ohhhh!  Laaaannna! Yessss!” Janeway arched and writhed as waves of pleasure built inside her at B’Elanna’s touches.  B’Elanna dipped her fingers into the pooled wetness below and began to lightly stroke Kathryn’s outer lips with a steady rhythm but with a maddeningly barely-there pressure.  Janeway bucked her hips forward, desperate for more contact.  B’Elanna continued her caresses, applying slightly more pressure with the pad of her thumb on her clitoris, when she came back up to lick across Kathryn’s bottom lip before taking it into her mouth with a light nip.  She sucked on her lover’s lip and moaned deeply causing Kathryn to shudder with delight.

“I need you, Lanna.  I neeed…”  Janeway lost the ability to form a coherent sentence when B’Elanna finally dipped fingers lower.  She cupped her hand, applying a mild pressure to her clitoris with the base of her palm while continuing to administer sweet caresses with her fingers deeper inside.  B’Elanna increased the pressure slightly, stroking Kathryn’s inner labia up and down either side of her clitoris.  She knew Kathryn was ready and desperate for more just from how wet she was, how hot her skin was, how she couldn’t stop whimpering and writhing and calling out her name.  She brought her fingers to circle Kathryn’s opening and Kathryn responded with a deep moan and tipped her head back again, revealing her neck for more ardent attention from B’Elanna.

“Lanna, Lanna… I need you to fuck me.”

At that, B’ELanna slides into her in one thrust.  She curls her fingers slightly forward to caress the warm inner walls contracting around them. 

“I love you, Kathryn.”  She murmurs into her lover’s ear, her voice laced with desire leaves her on a breath intermingled in a deep moan.

“I love you, B.  Oh my God, Lanna, don’t stop!”  Janeway bites her lip and her climax washes over her and it’s B’Elanna’s favourite sight in the whole world.  She leans into kiss her beautiful lover with a smile on her face.  Kathryn opens her eyes and they lock gazes silently conveying their love and desire. 

“That was just a taste of things to come, you know.  I don’t think we really tested this soundproofing out yet.   I want to hear you scream out, and still be able to hold that tactical briefing with Tuvok tomorrow with him none the wiser.”  B’Elanna grinned. 

“Well, I suggest we take this seriously.  We’d better test a few locations: the shower, the bath, up against that wall over there….”  Kathryn quirked an eyebrow with amusement.

“So, you like your present?”

“It’s certainly unconventional, but it occurs to me, it’s a gift that keeps on giving…”  With that, she quickly dispensed of the remainder of her clothing before making short work of B’Elanna’s too. 

“Let’s try the shower next, shall we?”

 


End file.
